


In A Crazy World We Are Normal

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Invisible Man - H. G. Wells, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson, The Wolf Man (1941)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And even that is debatable, CloudCuckoolander Frankenstein, Dorian Gray Is Still A Perv, Dorian Gray Will Hit On Anything With A Pulse, Dracula Is Not Evil, F/M, Frankenstein's Monster Is Named Adam, Gwen is a saint, Hes not interested blockhead, Hyde is a little shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Target Sexuality Lawrence Talbot, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, Van Helsing Is The Only Sane One, Werewolf Senses, Wolf Instincts, silliness, updated randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Just a slice of life story based off of my fanfic "we are who we make ourselves" (mostly this popped up from listening to "happy! Lucky! Dochi!" for the millionth time )
Relationships: Lawrence Talbot/Gwen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In A Crazy World We Are Normal

It was a lovely spring morning and Lawrence Talbot was making the most of it

By sleeping it all away 

The wolfman was snuggled into his warm covers, body relaxed and face buried in the soft cloud that was his pillow, that even smelled of fresh oranges, he was going to spend the whole day in be-

CRASH

Someone was going to DIE today...

"If you broke that trellis I'm going to bust a frying pan up the side of your head!" came the sound of his impromptu sibling's voice from downstairs

The sound of a door opening and a shout of surprise 

Larry rolled his eyes and started to get out of the bed, mourning the loss of the warmth, but not wanting the house completely trashed either.

"Out of my way girly!" came an annoyed voice before the clang of metal hitting a particularly hard skull was heard, and Larry just smiled and snuggled back into the sheets not wanting to get up if his brother had it handled which the sound of the door opening back up and footsteps being heard running off.

That was the end of that for now 

\---

Was he going to have to play flip the mattress again...

Henry put the frying pan back where it belonged after getting rid of the pest that was Dorian Gray, he had to get the hint sometime! Lawrence had no interest in going out with him, nor had any interest in a detached bought of coitus, perhaps he should hit him harder next time...but the doctor had other things to concern himself with at the moment, he knew the allure of staying in a warm bed all day long, but it was a lovely morning and it would be a horrible waste to allow his friend to miss it and get sore from laying down for so long! He could laze about tomorrow when it was supposed to rain and be ugly out! 

Banging could be heard in another room

"Adam have you seen my glasses!? They were just here!"

"Try on top of your head..." 

"Wah....oh..." 

Victor would forget his head if it was not screwed on and he did not have Adam around...hopefully that girl would be able to handle him if they did work out.

\---

Oh, something smelled good...bacon...coffee...

Larry sat up and nearly clonked his head into the tray that was being held over his head and pouted when Henry took one of the bacon pieces and ate it in front of him, cruel man! He was going to get him for that one! Never take food from a wolf! 

"There is plenty if you come down!" And with that, the doctor turned on his heel and left the room, taking the nice smelling tray with him.

No choice now! His animal side was screaming at him to go get some food, stomach roaring at him as if a dragon was inside it, maybe he could eat all the bacon that had been made, hehe, that would show him, he could just jump back into his comfy nest after breakfast! 

\--

Or not...but this was rather enjoyable and it was indeed a nice day out, sun shining and flowers in bloom, maybe he should have brought his camera and done a photoshoot with Gwen, her hair was shining as if it was made of gold in the sun and the white dress she was wearing fit her perfectly.

After trying (and failing ) to steal all the bacon pieces Gwen had shown up at the door and the wolfman found himself rather rudely shoved outside and had to keep himself from toppling on top of her. 

At least he was dressed ...oh that felt good...

Gwen ran her fingers through the werewolf's curly locks and chuckled when she got a puppy-like whine as her reward. 

"Not fair Gwen.." 

"I know and I don't really care" the blond woman replied giggling as she led her boyfriend over to a bench so they could sit down where the woman laid her head down on Larry's shoulder and watched some ducks play in the pond.

"They are so tiny aren't they?" Gwen smiled seeing a few ducklings wander around, all yellow fluff and soft peeping. 

"Yes, they are" Larry answered already guessing where this conversation was going to go and not sure how he would be able to handle it, it was not like he did not love her, he did, but with...how he was, and her obvious love for children...would they even be able to? Or would his...condition...

"Have you ever considered us getting ma-"

Larry sneezed as some pollen unceremoniously made its way up to his sensitive nose 

"Aw!" Gwen laughed

What was she making that noise f-oh not again! 

Larry quickly tried to cover up his wolfish ears via pulling his shirt over his head which just made Gwen laugh more at the silly image and prayed they went back down soon and did not stick around too long. 

"Does my good boy want a treat?" 

He would never get used to the dog jokes...at least he avoided an uncomfortable subject 

For now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and if you have any thoughts, questions or ideas for this or a future story let me know! 
> 
> Now, this is more of a modern slice of life silly series that will be updated randomly...
> 
> Larry can transform at any time (hence the puppy ears popping out when he sneezes ) and Henry turns into Hyde whenever someone significantly gets on his nerves 
> 
> Let me know who you want to appear and what role you want them to play! I'm open to ideas ^^


End file.
